the_sins_and_the_demonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Liones
Elizabeth Liones (エリザベス・リオネス Erizabesu Rionesu) is a main character of the fan-made series The Sins And The Demons. Elizabet Elizabeth Liones is the third princess of the Kingdom of Liones, an adopted daughter of King Liones, and is originally from the kingdom of Danafor. She is the main female protagonist and begins working as a waitress at Boar Hat bar when she joins Meliodas in his journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins. Zaneri later mentions that Elizabeth is in fact the reincarnation of Meliodas's past lover, Liz, who died 16 years prior to the start of the story; and later revealed by Zeldris, to be the present of many reincarnations of the Goddess Elizabeth, the lover of Meliodas 3,000 years ago. Appearance Elizabeth is a beautiful young woman with long, silver hair that reaches her waist. Her bangs completely cover her right eye, but leaves her left eye uncovered. While her left eye is blue, her right is orange, with a mysterious symbol replacing her pupil. Clothing-wise, she wears a blue earring with the symbol of the royal family of Liones, the symbol compromising the sun, the moon and stars. When she first appeared, Elizabeth wore a set of old rusted armor several sizes larger than her and a black, skintight jumpsuit underneath. After joining the Boar Hat, she started wearing a purple buttoned shirt with a black ribbon that exposes her belly and belly button, a black stocking on her left leg and a dark mini skirt strapped with a pink belt, along with heels, one black and one white. Her wanted poster's image is very accurate, since she had been in the kingdom very recently. Personality Elizabeth is very polite, grateful, and caring, and though initially she appears to be fragile and frail, she is in fact very brave and courageous. Her selfless attitude and bravery are demonstrated when she willingly tries to rescue a child from Friesia's attack which earned her some form of respect from the Deadly Sins due to her courage. On the other hand, she is also a fairly gullible person, always being tricked by Meliodas's antics. Elizabeth has a relatively low self-esteem, always saying that she is just a burden to the Deadly Sins since she is unable to fight back. Elizabeth is always been seen fondled by Meliodas, but she appears to not mind it after listening and believing Meliodas' excuses. She begins growing more casual with Meliodas perverted antics, blushing less. Despite being a princess, Elizabeth shows a lot of respect and trust towards the Seven Deadly Sins even though there are several bad rumors about them - she even addresses them with the titles, lord and lady. Elizabeth is very strong-willed, as shown when Veronica died, she remains determined to continue stopping the Holy Knights - she only cries when she is alone, not letting others see tears. When Gowther stated that she likes Meliodas, she immediately blushes and becomes bashful. After Liones was set free and Meliodas doesn't want Elizabeth to continue to travel with him, Elizabeth grew more determined to become stronger and unlock her hidden powers, so she could help everyone and no longer be a burden to Meliodas anymore. After spending much time with him, Elizabeth grew a little casually to Meliodas groping, but at times show embarrassment, as she feels nostalgic whenever he does so, possibly hidden key to her past life as Meliodas deceased lover, Liz. Another sign of Elizabeths strong will is during Meliodas' 'death,' despite being devasted over his death, shedding many tears, she continued to show a brave and kind smile and run the Boat Hat the same energy as Meliodas, trying to give to people the best as she can. However deep down, she is still hurt by Meliodas' death and hoped one day he would come back. History Elizabeth is actually one of many reincarnations of a goddess. It has been stated that she has been reincarnated 107 times since the times of the Holy War, this life being the 107th time. It was also stated that as soon as Liz, her previous life, had died during the destruction of Danafor she reincarnated into an infant and that Meliodas, her previous lover, had saved her and the Dragon Handle. Elizabeth and Meliodas were found by Baltra Liones and the Great Holy Knight of Liones, Zaratras. Meliodas was very protective of Elizabeth as he was still hurt over losing Liz, but soon gave her to the king as both the king and his wife, Caroline, grew attached to the baby and adopted her. As a child she would often play with Gilthunder, Howzer, and her adopted sisters, Veronica and Margaret, the latter having given Elizabeth an earring containing the symbol of the royal family. During her time as a toddler, Elizabeth grew very close to Meliodas as she would miss him whenever he went on mission and worry he wouldn't come back. This lead to Meliodas promising her that he would always return back to her alive, no matter what. After the Holy Knights staged the coup, she escaped from the castle and, clad in rusting armor, began a journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins, the sole individuals she believed could match the Holy Knights' strength. By the time she had reached Kaynes Village, her armor had rusted, and she was constantly disappearing and appearing, and repeated delirious-like mutterings of "Seven Deadly Sins" which had led the villagers to name her the "mysterious Rust Knight" Abilities And Equipment Elizabeth has been repeatedly shown to be quite courageous, said trait of hers being praised by the likes of Meliodas, Diane, and even a foe, Ruin. Elizabeth apparently has some kind of power of unleashing the seal to the Demon Clan. How she is able to is unknown. Due to being the current reincarnation of a Goddess, Elizabeth primary ability are powers capable of restoring others, but not herself due to her concern for others, and are powerful enough that Hendrickson stated that the druids healing capabilities pale in comparison. Her aura can also harm demonic creatures like Hendrickson and Derieri, though it doesn't affect Meliodas, and isn't nearly as powerful compared to her healing due to her pacifist nature. Prior to her encounter with Meliodas, Elizabeth wore a set of rusted armor with a helmet and a sword which has never actually been used. Later when she wanted to don the armor again with Meliodas' help but this time equipped with a shield and a set of short and two heavy axes, however she didn't have the strength to carry the equipment that led her to collapse under its weight. Abilities *Ark (聖櫃アーク Seiki): An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. *Let there be light (光あれ Hikari Are: Just like her original incarnation, Elizabeth crosses her arms, firing off drill-shaped projectiles that are capable of purifying Diane. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Elizabeth appears to show great respect and trust towards Meliodas, calling him with the honorific, "Lord", and also cares greatly about him and worries about his health and injuries continuously. She also doesn't care about him harassing her, such as being groped, to an extent. Elizabeth has resolved to believe in Meliodas, no matter how he thinks of her or what others say bad stuff about him. Since Vaizel, Elizabeth started to blush whether Meliodas said something caring about her, hinting she might be growing feelings for him. It was pointed out by Gowther that Elizabeth has fallen in love with Meliodas, to her embarrassment. After Meliodas accepted Arthur's offer to becoming a Great Holy Knight in the Kingdom of Camelot, Elizabeth was immediately distressed and heartbroken, realizing that Meliodas may leave her in the future. Elizabeth revealed to Diane that she does love Meliodas since the day they first met. However, Elizabeth has a hard time telling him how she feels, as she knows that Meliodas is possibly still in love with Liz. Despite Meliodas' recent distant nature towards her, Elizabeth grew upset, but still understand he is doing this to protect her, but didn't change her mind to be by Meliodas' side and to help him and the others. This, however, change as Meliodas started to be more accepting of Elizabeth once more after she helped him over his trial to regain his strength and soon returned back to groping her. Elizabeth was soon devasted over the death of Meliodas, but continued to run the bar to honor his death. Elizabeth kept Meliodas unconscious body in their bed to care for him, even healing his wounds and restoring his arm. It was soon revealed that Elizabeth survived the destruction of Danafor due to Meliodas and was promoted to a Holy Knight of Liones to watch over her. During her time growing up she was very attached to Meliodas, possibly had a crush on him as toddler, missing him when he went on missions and kiss him on the cheeks. Diane Initially, Diane rather disliked Elizabeth despite the princess showing a great deal of respect for her, and addressing her with the honorific, "Lady". Elizabeth has once said that she envies Diane's abilities to fight, and tries to support her when the Deadly Sin battles Friesia. After she selflessly attempts to save a child even though she knew it could cost her life, Diane appears to start acknowledging her, resulting in them becoming closer companions, even stating that she doesn't mind fighting for her. The two become friends and trust each other with their feelings, shown when Diane expresses her regret towards King and when Elizabeth confides in her her feelings for Meliodas. Ban Elizabeth and Ban seem to share a good relationship. Ban shows some form of care for her, when he took Veronica hostage to free Meliodas and Elizabeth, and taking her away from the rage Diane fighting against Helbram, possible due to Meliodas caring for her. However, Elizabeth and Ban don't talk to each other very often as Elizabeth tends to feel intimidated by him. King Elizabeth and King share a good friendship, with King respecting her for being a princess and her bravery for trying to fight Guila. King worries about her well-being, and Elizabeth responding by calling him with the honorifics of "Lord". Gowther Elizabeth and Gowther share a good friendship, though she was upset when Gowther erased Guila and Diane's memories. Family Baltra Liones Elizabeth, though not being related by blood, loves him and cares about her father very much. Her love is equally returned by him, which is seen when he risked his life to climb a tree in order to save Elizabeth, something which he had never done before. Margaret Liones Elizabeth loves her adopted sister very much and admires her for her kindness and gentleness. Veronica Liones Elizabeth and Veronica love each other, which the latter being very worried about the former when she escaped from the castle. However, Elizabeth is dismayed by Veronica's supporting the Holy Knights, and Veronica, by Elizabeth's supporting of the Seven Deadly Sins, whom she considers to be villains who are using Elizabeth. Despite the event happening, Elizabeth still shows that she loves her sister and was even mourning over her death when she saved her. Boar Hat Hawk Elizabeth seems to love talking pigs and adores Hawk as a pet. She appears to treasure Hawk very much as a companion and trusts in him. Elizabeth and Hawk gopet along great and tend to partner up for certain "missions" but end up failing at. When Hawk was killed by Hendrickson, Elizabeth's grief allowed her to summon her hidden powers. Holy Knights Gilthunder When she was younger, Elizabeth saw Gilthunder as a big brother while growing up, but was displeased when Gilthunder grew into a 'cruel' Holy Knight. After the events with Hendrickson, Elizabeth's relationship with Gilthunder has gone back to normal as she find out the truth of his cruel nature. Griamore Elizabeth doesn't encounter Griamore much during her childhood as Griamore only cared for her sister, Veronica. But Elizabeth seems to trust him to take Veronica's dead body to the lake they used to play at. Howzer Elizabeth and Howzer used to play together during their childhood, as Elizabeth saw him as someone very strong. Others Elaine Since Elaine was watching over Ban through the Capital of The Dead, she soon learned of Meliodas and Elizabeth. Elaine took a liking to Elizabeth because of her kind personality and when the two finally meet, they automatically become friends. They develop a respect for each other and even talk about their respective love interests. Elaine admits she finds Elizabeth something special. 'Family' 'Baltra Liones' 'Margaret Liones' 'Veronica Liones' 'Denzel' 'Friends' 'Meliodas' 'Diane' 'Ban' 'King' 'Gowther' 'Merlin' 'Escanor' 'Gilthunder' 'Hawk' Family *Baltra Liones (Adopted Father) *Caroline (Adopted Mother) *Margaret Liones (Adopted Sister) *Veronica Liones (Adopted Sister) *Denzel (Adopted Uncle) *Nadja (Adopted Aunt) Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Elizabeh has no special skills **Hobby is handicrafts **Daily routine is helping out at the bar **Weak Point: Her butt **Birthplace: Danafor **What she likes about herself: Her long hair **Dream/Hope: Peace **Regrets: That there are people who were hurt because of her **The most embarrassing thing in her life: When Meliodas hugged her while she was bathing naked **What she wants the most right now: Meliodas’ heart **Favorite animal: Pigs **Favorite scent: Meliodas **Favorite food: apple pie **Charm Point is her earring **Complex is her right eye **Person(s) she respect is her father and Zaratras **Person she doesn't want to make an enemy of is no one. *King Liones told Elizabeth of her real mother, but she does not possess any memories of her. *Elizabeth was a tiny bit rebellious when she was young, often doing dangerous things to get her father's attention since she was not really his daughter. *Elizabeth shares the same bed and room with Meliodas. *Elizabeth addresses any of the Seven Deadly Sins as Lord and Lady as a form of respect. *Elizabeth eye resemble a triple spiral, which the symbol stand for represents the drawing of the three powers of maiden, mother, and crone. *While running the bar, Elizabeth revealed that her cooking could be worse than Meliodas, despite looking good. *Elizabeth is the 107th reincarnation of Elizabeth (Goddess) Quotes *(To Merlin): "If there is something I can do, no, even if I can't do anything right now, I'll do whatever it takes to get to the point where I can do something!" *(To Diane): "I'm fine. Just keeping these feelings in my heart." Gallery ebd8383b86fdb400a962bbd8cb82babcfd445d7e_hq.jpg Hawk_scolding_Meliodas.png maxresdefault_Elizabeth.jpg Meliodas_getting_Elizabeth_back_from_Hendrickson.png